


Puppy Kisses

by Espeones



Series: Once a Deviant, Always a Deviant [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor just being connor, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Connor, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espeones/pseuds/Espeones
Summary: Connor finds an injured dog with a litter of puppies, and with no clue what to do, brings it to your place in need of help.





	Puppy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Another Connor x Reader! I certainly hope you enjoy it ^w^
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if you don't like snakes :')

Connor leaned back into his office chair. Shutting of the screen infront of him while looking to Hank.   
  
"What is it now?" His lieutenant asked, not sparing him a glance from the current file he was looking at.  
  
Connor turned his head to the pen in his hand, "nothing as of right now, Lieutenant Anderson."   
  
Hank rolled his eyes, "yeah whatever." He grunts, handing him the paper. "More people have been attacking androids lately," Hank mutters, taking a drink of his coffee.   
  
"I am aware," Connor replies idly as he scans the files. "Perhaps there is a group of their own leading them?"   
  
"Dunno, we're going to have to dig deeper or wait to find out." Hank finally looks at him, "what do you think?"  
  
"As of right now, we cannot be certain. It'd be best to wait out and search our options before jumping to conclusions."   
  
"Did you run your statistics for that answer?"  
  
Connor replies sheepishly, "partly."  
  
"Well alright," he huffs, "get back to work."   
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful, consisting mostly of just office work and reviewing.   
  
The RK800 watched as Hank left the DPD, he would leave in a few minutes as well. Wanting to finish up a few more things before he left.   
  
The lights were dimmed down, before he stepped out, turning them off as he passed.   
  
Pushing open the doors he was met with a gust of wind. Adjusting his tie, he walked down the sidewalk. Ever since the deviants had won the right to negotiate terms between them and humans, Connor hadn't had a proper place to stay until Hank offered the couch (to which Connor was grateful for considering Hank wasn't one to warm up so quickly to the android at first.)  
  
Connor ignored the light taps against his synthetic skin from the drizzle, rain wasn't a problem to him.   
  
Then he heard a low whine as he passed an alleyway.   
  
Connor's head perked up, turning west and walking back a few steps until he could gaze into the alley.   
  
From where he stood, he couldn't see what had made the noice. So he turned his body, walking down the passageway.   
  
He looked around, eyes landing on a small figure leaning next to a worn box.   
  
A dog, and when Connor scanned the animal; his scanners stated the female German Shorthaired Pointer (GSP) was wounded on the hind leg.  
  
Connor kneeled down, raising his hands up as he scanned the box. "It's alright, I'm not here to hurt you."   
  
The Shorthaired Pointer growled, baring her teeth slowly when Conner offered a hand for her to sniff.   
  
He had been given a book from a friend recently, who had found out about his interest in dogs. Approach slowly, and do your best not to startle them.   
  
The GSP sniffed cautiously at his fingers, a low rumble leaving her throat.   
  
He looked to the box, carefully lifting the lid and peered inside. A litter of puppies huddled together in the middle of the abnormally large box.   
  
Connor examined each, a small frown settling on his lips as three of the seven young pups were scanned to be very sick.   
  
He immediately thought of her. She could help, she said she was a veterinarian. Connor slowly moved his fingers to pet the abandoned mother, waiting until her growling stopped to pick her up and move her into the box, careful not to place her on one of her own.   
  
He glanced around, not a sign of life tonight, and removed his coat and placed it over the box before picking it up.   
  
Caution was used in each step and movement, his destination was routed. 

  
•▪°○°▪• 

* * *

  
A groan left your lips as consistent ringing entered your ears.   
  
You sat up, stretching with a yawn as you looked to the time. 9:57?! You had fallen asleep around nine, and here someone was ringing your doorbell like a maniac.   
  
You got up lazily, not bothering to fix your mess of bedsheets. You groggily left the confides of your bedroom making sure your clothes looked decent as you walked to the door.   
  
As you swung it open you were met with none other than Connor.   
  
"What are you doing here?" You asked, eyes trailing down to the box in his arms being covered by his coat.   
  
"I was hoping you could help."   
  
You rose a brow, "with?" And as though it were a cue, a German Shorthaired Pointer's snout popped up from under the coat.   
  
"Them." Connor gestured to the box, "may I come in?"  
  
You pursed your lips, wiping the sleep from your eyes. You had choosen to sleep early seeing as you've lost your well maintained sleep schedule. "Sure, just wipe your shoes." You wait for him to do so before closing the door behind him. "Where'd you find the dog?"  
  
"Dogs actually," he corrected, "in an alleyway, abandoned."   
  
When he gave you a questioning look, you pointed to your cleared off dining table. He stode over, placing the box down and removing his jacket. Which you took in a quick swipe and hug up on the wooden racket.   
  
"Let me take a look at them," you said with a yawn.   
  
"Sorry I had woken you." He apologized sheepishly, "It would have been longer had I took them to an open vet's office."  
  
You rolled your eyes, "yeah cause there isn't many." You were sure his words weren't all that true. Still, you didn't mind at all.  
  
You opened up the box, looking with a warmed chest at the litter of puppies. You looked over the mother Shorthaired Pointer, eyes looking to the leg she hasn't moved at all. She was smaller than the average GSP, otherwise she looks hungry.   
  
"My scans show that three of the babies are sick." Connor points to the specific three, you hum in thought.   
  
"I'll do what I can for the mum, do you think you can get food specifically for them? A quick run to the store, you can take my car." You instructed, cooing soothing words and letting the mother sniff your hand for reassurance.   
  
"Very well, I will be back shortly." He gives you a nod, taking one more glance before turning to leave.   
  
In the meanwhile, you needed to get some water for them and treat that hind leg of the mothers.

  
•▪°○°▪•

  
  
Connor reentered your house, a bag off dog food and bowls in his arm as he tossed your keys onto the shelf.   
  
He eyes looked to your figure, sitting on the ground next to your couch where the dogs laid. The female German Shorthaired Pointer's leg was bandaged thickly, on her side as the babies tried to drink milk from her.   
  
"Ah good you're back," you smiled at him, pausing your gentle strokes to the female's fur. Your face morphed to surprise seeing the bowls he also carried. "You... didn't need to get those."   
  
Connor shrugged, walking to the dining table and placed down the stacked bowls and dog food. "I knew you didn't have any."   
  
He heard you hum, "thank you."   
  
"You're welcome." He replied, eyes trailing to the terrarium off in the hallway, sit right against the wall near your bedroom.   
  
He had no clue why you liked snakes, or at least the one you had. While he had no problem with them, they were known to be violent if they feel threatened. They weren't his favorites. He may ask you to move the snake to a different room to avoid any harm to the dogs if it were to escape.  
  
He blinked before turning back to the bowls, setting one down and opened the bag of dog food. "Do you have any measuring cups?"   
  
"Yeah, second row, third drawer." You said. He went to the counters in the kitchen, finding what he needed to measure the food.   
  
He brought the full bowl over, and you patted the spot infront of the mother's head. He laid the bowl down, close enough for the female dog to reach.   
  
"She'll need to restock on energy," you told him, "the puppies aren't wounded, the three are I'll, yes, but otherwise I don't think they've been abandoned for all that long." Connor nods, acknowledging your words.   
  
He blinks when you tug at his sleeve, and he was guided to sit next to you on the carpeted floor. The smallest of the pups waddled over to him from the group, a yelp leaving it. 

  
•▪°○°▪• 

  
You watched with a grin as Connor nudged the puppy away from the edge of the sofa. A bright look in his eye and an expression of wonderment.   
  
"If the mother let's you pet them, you can, just be very gentle." You tell him, your chin rested on your folded arms. Connor nods, and you saw small smile tug at his lips. Cute, you thought absentmindedly. You patted the mother softly, guiding her gaze to the bowl of food, which she ate happily.   
  
You were sure Connor had only gotten to pet Sumo (Hank's dog) a few times. This was a different experience for him, and all you thought was he was absolutely adorable with the pups.   
  
"Do you like them?"   
  
Connor nodded, a proper smile forming on his lips as he scooped the small baby dog in his hands.   
  
"Keep an eye on them will you? I'm going to grab spare blankets." You pause before adding; "also you should call Hank, tell him where you are before he loses it." You chuckle, earning a nod from him.   
  
You would've compared the scene to a child getting a dog for Christmas, and while you'd love to keep the dogs, you'd need to get a few things straight.   
  
You walked into the hallway, turning to your closet, you opened the door, grabbing two large blankets you could let the dogs use.   
  
You closed the closet door with your foot before turning back to the living room.   
  
You returned after the span of at least 2 minutes to see all the puppies nestled together against Connor.   
  
A large smile made it's way on your face when Connor looked up to you with widened eyes.   
  
"I see you have a way with dogs."  
  
"..." He looks back down to them, seeing him carefully run fingers lightly on their backs. "I don't know why."   
  
You approach, setting the blankets down in a nest sort of way for them on the ground. You moved your coffee table aside for more space, replying to him; "perhaps you just have that aura to you. An approachable one by dogs."   
  
"Aura?"   
  
"Mhm, like... an atmosphere you radiate with others in your presence."  
  
"Oh, I see." He pauses before asking you, "would I be able to keep them?"  
  
"Oh Connor," you give him a smaller smile, "you need a lot of things to take care of all of them. Not only that but you need the time to," you tell him. His eyes are then casted down, a curt nod was sent in your direction.   
  
You frown, never seeing Connor of all people this disappointed. You even saw his LED flash yellow, and with a sigh you thought of a way to make him feel better. "We can foster them, let them stay with me until they can find permanent homes."   
  
"We can?"   
  
"Mhm, I don't see why not." You chuckle, "why not name them? ... as long as you can identify which dog is which."   
  
"Of course!" He exclaims, looking back to them in a new light.   
  
You'll never get over how adorable Connor looked with so many puppies in his arms.  
  
You sighed, still smiling and told him; "I'll go call Hank, seeing as you got your arms full." You let out a chuckle.  
  
"Thank you, (Y/n)." He fucking smiles at you and you feel your heart soar. "I haven't had the chance to properly thank you."  
  
You wave it off, "mhm, yeah I get it. I'll be right back." 

  
•▪°○°▪•

  
  
You drove home, an expression of excitement on your face. A day had passed.  
  
Connor (using his day off) to watch over the dogs while you could file in the papers for fostering them.   
  
A part of you wanted to keep one of the pups and the mother at least. You had aimed for adopting the smallest female pup of the litter seeing as she was so attached to Connor already.   
  
Your grin widened when you turned down your street. Parking in your driveway before getting out and locking your car.   
  
You were quick to enter your home, finding Connor exactly where you expected him to be. Sitting on the ground, legs crossed as he played with the litter of dogs. The German Shorthaired Pointer, which you both choose the name Angel, was watching from her porch on the couch.  
  
You made yourself known as you shut the door, "I'm back!"   
  
"Hello again, welcome back, (Y/n)." He turned his head to you, sending a small smile your way. Something you saw him doing much more often, warming your heart every time.   
  
"Guess what?"   
  
He gives you a look that is clearly saying, "just say it," making you laugh.  
  
"We can foster them." You smile before pausing, "and, I'm adopting Angel and..." you tap your lip in thought, adding to the suspense before finally saying; "we can keep Minette too." You had questioned why he choose such a name, being told it was a rare French name that also meant 'faithful defender'.   
  
You saw his LED go yellow, for a few seconds it stayed that way before flashing back to blue. "You are serious." It wasn't a question, but his tone hinted for confirmation.  
  
You removed your jacket and placed down your keys, sitting down next to him and petting one of the pups. "Yes Connor, I'm serious."  
  
A part of you wanted to hug him, though you refrained yourself from doing so. Why? There was no real reason to embrace the android, and yet you still wanted to.   
  
"I... cannot say I am disappointed with the news." He replies, rubbing Minette behind the ear.   
  
"Good because we'll be looking for dog stuff tomorrow."   
  
"Tomorrow?" He perks his head up, looking at you with a brow raised.   
  
You hum in approval, "my neighbor will watch over the dogs while we're gone."   
  
He gives you a look, before his face changes to a smug expression, "exactly why do you say 'we'?"   
  
You paused, rather than showing embarrassment you responded with a grin, "well we are adopting them are we not?"   
  
His head tilts, lips pulled back to a smile. "I suppose so, does that mean we're a family?" He asked with genuine curiosity.   
  
You sputtered this, eyebrows raised. "U-uh, sure..." You turned your head away, looking to Angel who leaped off the couch to you.   
  
"I am only joking with you." Connor says and you visibly relax, until he added onto it, "sort of..."   
  
You groan, burying your face into Angel's body. "Seriously Connor." He chuckles, which - may you note - is uncommon as he usually finds it hard expressing amusement.   
  
The rest of your afternoon consisted of watching the dogs, and Connor. 

  
•▪°○°▪•

  
  
"That should be it, just make sure you don't forget anything and not lose one of the pups." You lean to whisper cheekily, "they're super adventurous and got a lot of energy."   
  
Your neighbor nodded, one of his hands reached the back of his neck to rub at as he responded; "don't worry, I've got my eye on them."   
  
You smile, letting him pass to the living room where Connor layed on his back, sprawled out on the ground, the litter of dogs licking at his face. Minette curled on his chest dozing off, and you hated to interrupt them.   
  
"Come on Connor, time to go."   
  
His eyes open, brown orbs met your own (e/c)s. "Oh," was said with disappointment. "Okay."   
  
He sat up, placing Minette down by her mother and stood. You saw him eye your neighbor who stood at the doorway to the kitchen before focusing back to you.  
  
You cock your head to the door, "let's go, if we hurry we'll be back quickly." The android nods, hurrying to your side as you got to the door, and held it open for you. Earning him a warm smile from you.   
  
You got into the drivers seat as Connor occupied the passengers. You start the car and back out of the driveway, "hey Connor."  
  
"What is it, (Y/n)?" He turns his head to look at you.   
  
You glance at him, "you seem bothered." You note, taking a turn.   
  
"Ah, I apologize if it distracts you. It's not any deal."  
  
You hum, "if you say so." You lean to bump your shoulders, eyes still focused on the road.   
  
You reached the store in a good 10 minutes, traffic not a big problem. Parking, you hopped out of the car with Connor following behind you.   
  
"Dog bed, an extra bag of dog food, cleaning supplies, and toys!" You listed on, pulling Connor to walk next to you instead of trailing behind you. "Let's start with whichever is closes," you start as you walked through the sliding doors, "which should be... cleaning supplies and dog food. Come, let's get a cart."   
  
•▪°○°▪•   
  
You were certain it was just your imagination at first, but no doubt have you not miss Connor's odd looks he has been sending your neighbor.   
  
In turn, you weren't sure if your neighbor was being more flirty, or more uncomfortable under Connor's judgemental gaze. Eating lunch felt like forever with how both were affecting the atmosphere.  
  
Either way, you knew you needed to speak to Connor when your neighbor leaves. You're also going to need to tell your neighbor that you definitely weren't interested.  
  
You escorted the man to the door, hearing Connor turn on the sink in the kitchen, followed by the clanking of dishes (which you appreciated him for doing.)  
  
"Look, (Male/n) I'm glad you were able to watch the dogs for a bit, but whatever you're looking for? I'm not interested in giving," you said, blunt but hopefully not rude. "Seriously you seem nice, but I'm not interested." You said, firmly, if your voice falters then he might think you weren't certain.  
  
Fortunately he caught on quickly, giving a sheepish smile; "was I too forward? Sorry, and uh I understand. I mean, you seem really attractive so I wanted to at least try." He chuckles, "well if you need any dogsitters, I'll be available most of the time."   
  
You nod, and he glances behind your shoulder, "does this have to do with the android?"   
  
Your brows raise, a small smile tugging your lips, and answered with a short nod. "Yeah, you noticed his stare then?"  
  
He laughs, "of course, but I mean... I guess he's cute too." Your neighbor shrugs.  
  
You raise a brow, your smile turning to a grin. "Pardon?"  
  
"Sorry, if I offend you in anyway, but I'm bisexual." He replies, scratching the back of his neck. "Anyway I'll get out of your hair now, thank you for lunch and sorry for any trouble."  
  
"No trouble at all, thanks for everything." You wave him off, watching him walk back to his own home. You shut the front door, locking it and went back to the kitchen, leaning against the doorway you eyed Connor.  
  
"So, what was that all about?"  
  
Connor, who turns his head to glance at you, blinks. "I do not understand what you mean."  
  
You roll your eyes, a sigh leaving you. "Seriously?" You stand up straight, walking over next to him to put away already dried dishes and utensils. "I'm not blind Connor, you want to explain what all those looks you were sending (Male/n)?" You hip-check him softly, nudging him with a curious hum.  
  
Then you swore you saw a tint of blue on his cheeks. Having to double take before realizing it wasn't the lighting. "Connor?"  
  
"L-look... I don't know why, it's hard to explain... I've never had to embrace or express human emotion before. It's... confusing."  
  
"Then perhaps you should tell me how you're feeling," you tell him, opening a cabinet to store the dried plates.   
  
From the corner of your eye you saw Connor gnaw at his bottom lip before trying to answer you. "It's strange, (Y/n). I have never felt this way before... and I'm... scared."  
  
You pause, blinking and placing the pile of glasses down. "Connor, what are you so scared about?"   
  
"I had done my own research, I believe the word is... 'rejection'." Your eyes widen, stopping what your doing to turn to him, giving him your undivided attention. "I have never experienced emotions the way I have for you."  
  
You gesture softly for him to continue, instead he looks to you for a split second before your shoulders are grabbed and your pulled against him. Within a blink, you were being kissed by the android.   
  
A muffled sound came from your throat, surprised from his actions. Oh screw it, you thought, cupping his face and kissing him back, arms snaking around his neck.  
  
A nibble at your ankle followed by a bark broke the connection, your arms still around his neck as you looked down to the small puppy.   
  
A chuckle left your lips, meeting Connor's anxious look. "I'm not rejecting you," you boop his nose, "I like you too." You see him grin, making your heart flutter. "You might however want to apologize to (Male/n)."  
  
That made his grin falter, and you laugh. "He had... interesting intentions."   
  
"He was trying to flirt," you said, "I had told him already I wasn't interested in him." You poked his chest several times, "because I'm interested in someone else."   
  
His LED went orange, "me?"  
  
You laughed, kissing his nose, "no, of course not." You roll your eyes with sarcasm, when you see his LED go red, you quickly confirm realizing he didn't pick up on your sarcasm. "Yes! Of course it's you."  
  
A sigh of seemingly relief leaves him, "ah, that is... good to hear."   
  
"I think you should get yourself a sarcasm detector." You step away, crouching down and picking up the pup. "What is it you want, Jason?" You coo to the dog, your nose scrunching up with a smile as the male pup licked your nose playfully.   
  
"Is your mama hungry?" You ask in a playful tone of your own. "If she is I'll refill her bowl after I'm done here." You went to the doorway, kneeling down and placing Jason down. "Go play with your siblings." You mumble, nudging him until he understood and trotted over to the rest of the litter.   
  
You went back to your spot next to Connor, stocking away the dishes faster.   
  
"Oh, (Male/n) says you're cute by the way." Connor's head whips to your direction and you let out an unladylike snort. "He's bisexual, Connor." You explained further, also adding how your neighbor will no longer try to flirt with you.   
  
That seemed to make Connor relax, his shoulders dropping from its slightly tense state. "Are you finished with those?"   
  
You nod, watching as he goes over to the opened bag of dog food. "I can do that y'know."   
  
"I insist," he continues to take a measuring cup from the bag and scoop out a cup to put into the previously empty dog bowl.   
  
Yeah, you've really gotten yourself into something.

  
•▪°○°▪•

  
Your schedule changed, instead of going straight home, you started your drive to the DPD so you could (on most days) pick up Connor.  
  
Hank was the first to know, seeing as he was the closes to Connor, as well as how Connor would typically stay at his home (the android had no real place to 'shut down').  
  
Connor was approached first, right before he could leave the glass doors.   
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Oh, apologies Lieutenant." Connor turns to face him, "I had taken the responsibility of caring for a little of a group of dogs."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question." Hank gave him a look, crossing his arms.   
  
"Ah, I've been-"  
  
"Connor!" The android turned, and so did Hank's attention. He greeted you with a smile. "What's taking you so long... oh." He watched as you blinked, giving a sheepish smile to Hank. "Good afternoon, sir." You tip an imaginary hat.   
  
Hank's head tilts to the side, "so that's where you've been?"   
  
Connor shrinks back when you send a half-hearted glare at him, "you never told him?"   
  
"He didn't specify." Hank rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath which both caught, "as long as he's safe."   
  
"If you two are done, I'll be waiting outside." You nod to Connor, taking a bow before walking away.  
  
Hank grabbed Connor's shoulder before he could walk off to follow, "now wait a minute." Hank grumbles, "I got a question, what's your relationship with her?"   
  
Connor blinked, answering to the best he could provide; "I believe one way to call it is 'partners in an intimate relationship'."  
  
"Jesus, you got yourself a girlfriend?" Hank's face turns to one of both confusion and amusement, throwing his hands up with a shrug. "Alright, have fun then."   
  
"I certainly will, she as well as the dogs are enjoyable company."   
  
"Argh, just get going." Hank waved him off, shouting after him before he reaches the door; "tell me where you're fucking going next time though!"  
  
"Certainly, Lieutenant." The android salutes as he pushes the door open.   
  
He meets you outside, where you leaned idling against the car. Your eyes went from the phone in your hand to him, slipping it into your pocket. "There you are, all done?"  
  
He nods and you gesture for him to get inside the vehicle, to which he complies.   
  
"I have a bit of news, though I am not sure if you'd find it good." You tell him as you start the engine.   
  
Connor hums, "what is it?"  
  
"I have a family who is searching for a dog," his head tilts, and you continue, "they'll be visiting tomorrow to meet the rest of the pups, not including Minette and Angel."  
  
"Oh... I see." His head turns to look out the window, a solemn look on his face.   
  
You place a hand over his, not looking away from the road. "I know you love dogs Connor, but we can't take care of all of them. Believe me, I got attached too, but I know it'd be a lot more work to keep up with them."  
  
"I... realize that, I will try not to be disappointed." Your fingers brush up and down his own in a comforting manner.  
  
"They're not taking any tomorrow, just a meeting. To see if the litter likes them or not. We still have time with them, revel in it, okay Connor?"  
  
He nods from the corner of your eye and you smile. You'd definitely give him a kiss or two for pulling through this.   
  
He has only opened his eyes recently to deviancy, now that those eyes are open. You can show him how to be human, how to feel.  
  
It was a job you were willing to take, I mean, you've already fallen for the android.   
  
This is just the next step.

**Author's Note:**

> Can we please make "Connor Just Being Connor" a proper tag?


End file.
